1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retail display racks for display items, such as carpet and flooring samples, and more particularly to a integral dual display rack assembly providing a first frontal central display of multiple smaller sample pieces of display items conveniently contrasted with a second rearward and lateral display of selectable larger sample pieces of display items.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR xc2xa7xc2xa7 1.97-1.99
Heretofore, various methods have been used to assist a customer in the selection of appropriate carpeting or flooring for residential, commercial, or other decor use.
For example, particularly with respect to carpeting, a variety of small rectangular carpet samples may be placed into a book binder designed to display numerous carpet patterns and variations of color which are available. Such samples are secured in the binder as by suitable post or bolt in a book-like arrangement which is usually standardized by providing carpet samples of given sizes to fit within the binder. In this matter, the customer can review a large selection of carpet patterns and colors and can even take selected samples out of the binder and home to determine how they might fit within a particular room and contrast against wall color, paneling, and other decor environments. A disadvantage of such binder-books resides in the fact that the perspective customer can only view one sample or a row of samples at a time rather than desirably viewing a number of samples simultaneously which provide a viewing of different color samples along with a given pattern sample. Hence, attempts have been made to provide carpet sample display racks to display a plurality of carpet samples. Such carpet display racks include a variety of mechanical structures including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,863 to Howard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,583 to Price, U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,245 to Schell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,974 to Ott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,061 to Willcocks et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,697 to Cohen.
With respect to flooring samples, several types of display means have been traditionally used. For example, there is a display device in which samples are hung on rectangular frames which are swingable like hinged doors in a row or the pages of a book held upright. Another display devices is one where the samples are displayed on a stand in a cascading array so that it is necessary to lift one sample up to see another, even though the samples beneath the top one have exposed ends like a sloped deck of cards. In yet another arrangement for displaying floor covering samples, there is provided a display rack in which the samples are arranged one above the other in the rack like a row of books turned on their side, but it is still necessary for the customer to withdraw a sample for a complete view of the design, especially those at a higher level of the rack. Still further, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,906 to Ovitz. III, proposed flooring samples may be folded in a U-shaped and inserted into a tower of divided stacked slotted compartments formed of heavy gauge wire.
The foregoing prior art points to a need for racks or display assemblies enabling consumers to conveniently select among numerous patterns, designs, and colors of displayed items of carpets, flooring samples, and the like.
According to the present invention there is provided an integral dual display assembly comprising a first frame member having a plurality of base-plate members attached thereto at a forwardly facing surface thereof, the base-plate members each having at least one flange border at a lower portion thereof, the base-plate members being suitable to hold a first display item on an upper facing surface thereof, and a second frame member at least partially disposed behind the plurality of base-plate members and extending laterally from the plurality of base-plate members, the second frame member including a guide track assembly, a plurality of carriage frames suitable to support a second display item, and means for laterally moving the plurality of carriage frames within the guide track assembly between a first storage position and a second display position. The first frame member can present numerous samples of carpet, flooring, or like at a forward or central position of the integral dual display assembly while the second frame member, rearward of the first frame member, presents numerous selectable larger samples of carpet, flooring or the like borne within carriage frames which are outwardly or inwardly laterally slidable upon caster rollers within cooperative track slots of a guide track assembly between a storage position and a display position. In such a fashion, a selected first display item upon the first frame member can be readily conveniently compared and contrasted with a larger second display sample of the second frame member.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an optional third frame member set atop the guide track assembly of the second frame member which serves as a placard sign support and also defines a storage area rearward of the third frame member and above the second frame member. The integral dual display assembly of the present invention advantageously provides a singular viewing of numerous first display items of carpets, flooring samples, and the like at a forward central first frame member while allowing for the same to be compared and contrasted with larger second display items laterally shown by the second frame member. Particularly, the forward first frame member display section may be used for a consumer to select a color or pattern of the first display items found to be of initial interest. The consumer can then compare and contrast the first display item with a larger second display item of the second frame member display section to determine suitability of color and pattern selection, color and pattern coordination, pattern extent and layout, texture, grain, finish and other factors. The integral dual display assembly of the present invention provides flexibility and confidence in point of purchase decision-making when confronted with myriad choices of colors and patterns subject of carpeting, floor samples, or like items.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description and the accompanying figures illustrating preferred embodiments of the invention, the same being the present best mode for carrying out the invention.